


Tsukasa Headcanons

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Dr. STONE Anime Spoilers, Dr. Stone Headcanons, Gen, My Dr. Stone Headcanons, My headcanons, Spoilers, Will Be Updated If/When I Think Of More, headcanons, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Literally just some of my headcanons about Tsukasa. May update as time goes on depending on how things go.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tsukasa Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started watching/reading Dr. Stone, I was blown away by how much I liked Tsukasa, which is obvious if you've browsed through my profile at all, and over time, I've developed various headcanons about him. Updates may occur if/when this list expands, so feel free to check back if you're curious. These are all just my opinions (some more serious than others,) and I'm in no way claiming any of these to be facts, so with that in mind, if you're interested, go ahead and scroll down to your heart's content.

General: 

\- Tsukasa prefers dark colors over bright colors and patterns.

\- His hair is softer than anyone else’s hair, including all the girls.

\- He naturally has very little body hair and can’t grow a full beard.

\- Tsukasa hates loud music and oftentimes just prefers to enjoy silence.

\- When he was a kid, Tsukasa probably watched almost every Disney movie with his sister before she got sick.

-Having to deal with being around lots of people in a loud, crowded environment during his time as a professional fighter gave him an appreciation for spending time in nature. 

\- If Tsukasa used Twitter, he would always have it on night mode and he'd probably only use it on desktop too.

\- Tsukasa was the only person alive before the petrification event who never owned or used a smartphone. 

\- At least one of the unnamed people Tsukasa revived was a professional wrestler.

\- Tsukasa was the only person alive under the age of 50 (excluding people in third world countries) before the petrification event who never owned or used a smartphone.

-Tsukasa is the kind of guy, who, if you ever texted him, would just call you back regardless of what time you texted him, so eventually everyone he knew before the petrification event learned never to text him. 

Outlook/Personal Beliefs:

\- Tsukasa has very defined moral standards (not necessarily high standards, but I don't get the impression that he has no limits in terms of what he will and won't do) but isn’t afraid to break them if he believes it will serve the needs of the many. Since he shows a lot of concern about wanting to make the world a much different place than it was before the petrification, this suggests that he feels a significant majority of people were wronged by modern society and he views his mission to change the world as something that will benefit the majority of people. 

\- Despite his issues with modern society, Tsukasa doesn’t really hate science, he’s afraid of it, or rather, the possible negative consequences of utilizing it for the wrong reasons. While they obviously don't have the same level of technology as the Kingdom of Science, in the Empire of Might, they still have basic forms of technology, like fire, tools, etc. What he truly hates/is worried about is not science and technology themselves, but what they can do, as well as what people might use them for. 

\- Tsukasa doesn’t really align directly with any modern political party but in general, his beliefs fall most closely in line with anarcho-primitivism. While he's not against every possible form of science and technology, but he obviously has no interest in bringing back the modern world and everything in it. 

\- In the modern world, Tsukasa kept his political beliefs a secret and grew to despise a lot of other celebrities he met or knew for being shallow and not truly caring for the plight of the poor and oppressed. Being a world-famous fighter, he was probably exposed to a lot of corrupt, self-centered celebrities, political figures, and perhaps world leaders who didn't care about anybody but themselves. Going off of that, it stands to reason that he obviously had to have a very good reason to revive the more famous/well-known people that he revived. If anyone views caution as a necessity in deciding who to trust, it would be him. Building off of that, I like to think that he genuinely cared for everyone in the Empire of Might and in the case of Hyouga, was shocked by his betrayal. 

\- He probably wouldn't be bold and/or callous enough to admit it (probably because Dr. Stone is a shonen series so things can only get so dark,) but he's probably found the thought of overpopulation concerning on at least some level. This would fit pretty well with his desire to only revive certain people and smash the rest of the statues. 

Completely irrelevant headcanons that exist just because:

-When he was a professional fighter, he probably heard a lot of juicy drama about various famous people (not that he ever got involved.) He may or may not have passed on some of the more interesting/weird/what the actual cinnamon toast fuck is this bullshit kind of stories with Minami and vice versa. 

-Tsukasa is the kind of guy who would treat any partner he had very well and would be surprisingly affectionate in his own unconventional way. I wouldn't expect him to say I love you a lot, but he would treat you right and I'm standing by that. 

-His type is blondes, anyone with long hair, and short, cute, petite people (and any combination of the three.) If anyone ever asked him if they should cut their hair, his answer would always be no. Aside from that, he's not super picky about looks. 

Thirst Tweet Bullshit Level Headcanons (I don't take constructive criticism on anything below this line):

\- Nobody in Dr. Stone has a bigger dick than him. His dick's so big it has big Tsukasa energy and those are the facts. 

\- He's a top.


End file.
